Awkward
by lifelesslyndsey
Summary: Embry was still as awkward as ever. Being a werewolf hadn't changed that. He was a shy, good-boy version with his own share of problems in his life. However, imprinting on Bella Swan wasn't one of them. BxEm Rated M for Lang. GIFT FOR MAGOS186!


Awkward 1/1

Author: Lifelesslyndsey

Category: Twilight

Pairing: Bella x Embry

Summary: Embry was still as awkward as ever. Being a werewolf hadn't changed that. He was a shy, good-boy version with his own share of problems in his life. However, imprinting on Bella Swan wasn't one of them.

Rating: Mature audiences only for mild swearing, morning wood, and wanking in showers. Oh, and Embry's helpless attempts to refrain from swearing,

Word Count: 7,021

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This wasn't Beta'd. Yes, I see the irony of giving an un-beta'd story to my beta, that she doesn't have to beta.

**A/N So, my home girl Magos186 has been steadily Beta'ing her way through the bulk of my stories. Not a small feat to accomplish. I didn't even ask! She just showed up at my proverbial door step one day, and offered up her services, as to save my stories from the Wrath of FF. So, in honor of her hard work, I wrote her this. It is, as of now, a one shot, but I left it open in the event I feel like carrying on. **

**Bella POV**

It was September 12th, and I was sitting on my fully packed luggage, willing the time to pass quickly. What had started as a mad dash to Jacksonville two years ago, had turned into a crazy cross country crawl. A _two year_ long, crazy cross country crawl. And now, I was ready. I was ready to go home.

"My flight comes in at 3:00 am, Jacob, are you sure it's not a problem?"

"Bells! I told you, I will be there. Charlie's been working third shift forever, he couldn't get any one to cover, but I seriously don't mind. It's been to long since I saw you last." I could hear the excited smile on his face through the phone.

I sighed, "Two years. But I'm ready to come home. Nothing there can hurt me any more."

"Like I would let anything hurt you, Bells." I could hear the familiar, soft smile in his voice. "I'll see you. 3 a.m. I'll be the tall, tan, shirtless one."

"Sure you won't be the fluffy one on all fours? Maybe if your a good boy, I'll bring you a raw hide." I teased, "Scratch you behind the ear."

"That's rough, Bells. Real rough." He chuckled, "See you tomorrow morning, Bells."

"You better be wearing a shirt, Jacob Black."

~*~*~*~

Two years ago I ran away. I ran away from my past, and my life, and my problems. Sure it was the cowards way out, but it wasn't like I could do much about any of it any way. The day that five bear sized wolves rescued me from a Vampire named Laurent, I decided that maybe I needed a mental break. Before I mentally broke. I was in a bad place anyways, and I needed to get out. So I ran to sunny Florida, left my issues to the wolves, who I will add, were happy to take care of the red headed bitch.

When the news came that she was dead, I decided it was time to live. But not in Forks. Not yet, I wasn't ready for the constant reminder of _them_. But when the day came that hey no longer hurt me, I bought myself a one way ticket back to where it all began. Home. In fact, I had long since realized that the lingering pain I felt was less about them, and more about the sheer abandonment. It left some me with some issues, which I will work on in time, but more or less, I was done with the Cullens. And I was ready.

Jacob Black. Best friend. Werewolf. It should have came as more of a surprise, but it didn't. I was desensitized to the supernatural. I swear a leprechaun could hump my leg, and I'd think nothing of it. So when Jacob Black poofed from puppy to pal, splayed out naked on the forest ground, looking up at me with his sheepish Jacob-smile, all I could do was laugh.

Yeah, even I thought I was going crazy, there for a minute. I probably was, but who could blame me?

According to Jacob, there are more wolves now, the Cullens presence had set that ship in motion the second they set foot in town. Victoria's lingering presence didn't help. At last count, there were ten. Ten wolves in tiny La Push. And if I did not know there faces, I knew there names. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, and of course, my Jacob.

~*~*~*~*~

I exited the plane in a flurry of emotion. My flight landed twenty minutes late in Port Angeles. I knew Jacob would be waiting, anxiously, just as anxious as I was. That boy was so crazy about me. It left me feeling guilty at times, because I just didn't reciprocate the feelings. I mean, I loved Jacob, I really did. But not romantically, it wasn't enough. He was so perfect, and well, very attractive, but some part of me was holding out on him, and I just couldn't do that. If ever I allowed myself the chance to fall in love again, I wanted it to be all or nothing, like love should be. I wasn't going to take away Jacobs chance at finding that love because I was selfish. Oh, I knew the day would come when some girl caught his eye, and it would hurt, because then he wouldn't be my Jacob any more, but...he's always be my best friend.

I headed towards the conveyer belt, bent on getting my suit cases before people started shoving. It was early, and I had jet lag, and I was sure my fellow passenger's were no less irritated then me.

Standing in front of the conveyer was the back of a familiar hulking six foot something copper-skinned Indian in a tight fitted shirt, with shaggy hair and cut off shorts, and socks without shoes. Jacob. Of course, I squealed like a girl, barreled forward, and wrapped my arms around his waist with an ineffective squeeze.

"Jacob!" I breathed, pressing my cheek to his back. "I missed you!"

Jacob stiffened, spinning in my arms, his warm hands cupped my shoulders, engulfing me like everything about him did.

"Uh, I'm not Jacob."

I dropped my arms at once, and found myself looking at the broad chest of a completely different hulking, six foot something copper-skinned Indian in a tight fitted shirt, cut off shorts, and shoes without socks.

"Uh..." I stammered, blushing, "I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend..."

Suddenly a booming voice resonated behind me, stifling arms wrapping themselves around my waist and spinning me around like a rag doll, "Bells!" Jacob boomed, crushing me in a backwards embrace.

Sure. Now he shows up, after I cop a feel on a stranger. Fuck my life.

"I see you found Embry." Jacob chuckles, setting me to my feet, "Embry, you remember Bella, I don't know if you remember hi, though." Yes, I remember Embry, but this could not be small, pudgy Embry I met two years ago.

Embry. Shit. That's awkward.

Then again, Embry wasn't making things less awkward.

Embry was staring.

Embry was staring hard.

And for the love of me, I couldn't help but return the gesture. All I saw was Embry. Embry. Embry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Embry POV**

"Her flight is going to be twenty minutes late." Jacob informed me, bouncing on his heels. Ever seen a giant Indian prance? Well I have. It's hilarious.

"Calm the fuck down, dude." I laughed, "You look like your gonna piss yourself."

Jacob laughed, grabbed me by the face and smiled, "It's Bella, Embry! My Bella! She's back. Fuck, I might piss myself, I'm so excited. Two years, I haven't seen that girl in two years!"

"Yes, Jacob. You have informed me." I said, dryly, "I feel like I know her already, and I only met her the once. But the way you think about her.... And hell if she even remotely resembles what you've pictured her naked as, then your a lucky bitch."

"Maybe." He sighed, "She's so damn stubborn. But I'm a determined bastard with eternity to work on it. Dammit, I love her."

"I know. We all know. Who knows, maybe she'll finally give in to your practicably obsessive insistence. If I were a chick, I'd find it creepy though, and I'm pretty sure the guy's agree with me on this. Reel it in, you're probably freaking her out." That guy did not give up. I admired his insistence, but I felt kind of bad for this Bella chick. I thought she made herself pretty clear, and I was getting it second hand.

"You think so?" He asked, hopeful. I wouldn't be the one to bust his balls. If he wanted to think he stood a chance, who was I to object? He was happy in his ignorance. And who knew, maybe she finally had changed her mind.

"Who knows? It's up to fate." I said, throwing on a smile. Jacob was a good friend, one of the best. I'd do what I could for the kid.

He sighed, "Do you think I could imprint on her? After all this time?"

I shrugged, "Who knows? Jarred didn't imprint the first time he saw Kim after he phased. He sat by her half a school year and then wham! Imprint. Same goes for Quill. He had met Claire before. Hell, only Paul and Sam imprinted instantly. She's a different person now, you know?"

He smiled his Jacob-trade-mark-smile, one that looked quite a bit similar to mine, but I tried not to dwell on that. If Jacob was my brother, I was a lucky bastard, but I had no intentions of putting Billy on the spot like that. I have no doubts he loved his wife Sarah. Jacob doesn't talk about it, but she wasn't the worlds greatest mother, ya know? She was known to step out on Billy quite often, so if he repaid the favor, I don't blame him. I know for a fact my mother never told my real father about me. I don't blame her, and I don't blame Billy either. He's been the closest thing to a dad I've ever known, and I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Better Billy then Joshua Uely.

"Hey, I gotta piss. Looks like her flight is in though, go grab her luggage." He paused, "It'll be purple. Her mom bought it for her."

I laughed, "Why do you know that?"

He shrugged, "I know everything about my Bella."

I stood at the conveyer belt, counting purple luggage. There were several, and I wasn't touching any of them, lest I get accosted by some old woman who thinks I'm stealing her shit. End of story.

"Jacob!" Some one squealed behind me, and I could only assume that Bella had found Jacob. She sounded thrilled, maybe things were looking up for Jacob after all. Good for him, he needs a girl. Don't we all....

As I made to turn around, two soft, pale arms wrapped themselves around my waist, squeezing with all there butter-fly like might. "Jacob! I missed you!"

Crap. What was I suppose to do here? God, she feels nice pressed against me.._.No Embr_y! Those kind of thoughts will get your furry little leg chomped off. Crap, right. What do I say? I mean I get that we look a like, and even more from the back, but..."Uh. I''m not Jacob." _Oh eloquent, Embry, real eloquent. _

She dropped her arms, and I turned around to find myself insanely close to her. She smelled good. Why I noticed, I don't even know She seemed to be having a bit of an issue moving or looking up, taking it upon herself to blush furiously and stare at my chest. It might have been quite comical, except I was rather embarrassed myself. I gave her a moment to compose herself, while staring down at her head. She was fricken' tiny, barely peaking at five foot two. She didn't seem so small before...but I wasn't quite so big then, was I?

"Uh..." She stammered, she chest visible red from blushing, "I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend..."

Before I could tell her it was okay, and that I was here with Jacob, the bastard decided to pop in. That kid had a knack for bad timing, I swear.

"Bells!" He boomed, sweeping her up into his arms and swinging her around without abandon. He set her to her feet, steadying her carefully as she wobbled. Jacob told us how clumsy she was. "I see you met Embry. I don't know if you remember him."

Okay. So, I heard Jacob talking, but I stopped listening when Swan looked up at me. Not willingly, but I stopped listening. I had seen her face through his mind so many times, so many, and yet...it was nothing like looking _at_ her. She had wide brown eyes specked with honey flecks, much lighter then the near black Quillette eyes I was use too. Doe-eyed, she was doe eyed, the startling innocence behind them was mixed with a keen awareness. She was some one who knew just a little to much. Vampires, werewolves, she knew.

My body seized, frozen in place as I stared at her. I felt the earth shift, and I could not comprehend why no one else felt it? Felt the cosmic shift of alignment. Of my life. Of my center of being which now was her. Bella Swan.

Boy was I screwed.

"No!" Jacob growled and I knew I was caught. "No! No! _No, you stupid fucking bastard! _No!"

The harsh fist to my face woke me up from my screwed up reiver. Jacob Black, my pack brother, swore loudly and colorfully, shaking out his fist and what I was sure were several cracked knuckles. I could tell my jaw was broken, and snapped in back in place before some one noticed. That shit hurt like hell, but it had to be done.

"Jacob Black!" Bella screeched, and the sound startled me. She looked like an angry kitten, kind of scary, but absolutely no threat. "You apologize! What the hell has gotten into you!?"

I frowned, staring down at the cold grey tile of the Sea-Tac airport, "It's alright, Bella. I can't say that I deserve it," I said pointedly. Jacob knew it wasn't something we controlled, "And yet, I don't blame him for hitting me."

Jacob grunted, "Sorry, Embry. I just...well fuck, this sucks. God...I just...fuck."

"What? What sucks? What the hell is going on!" Bella demanded, throwing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. Five minutes as my imprint and she already terrified me. I wasn't good with girls.

_Fuck. I imprinted on Bella Swan. _

Jacob cast me a quick glance and I knew what it meant. Was I ready to tell her? Absolutely not. I mouthed the word 'no' quickly over Bella's head as she looked over at Jacob. He sighed, understanding. This wasn't something you fucked with. And I knew Jacob was pissed off, and I was fully ready to let him kick my ass later on. Even if it wasn't my fault, this really did suck. To have all your hope crushed to dust in a matter of seconds. And as much as I wanted to feel guilty about Bella, I didn't. She was perfect, I wanted to love her, and hold her and kiss her senseless. I only felt bad that Jacob loved her as well.

"It's nothing Bells. Let's get you back to La Push. You can crash at our place tonight, no point in driving all the way back to Forks."

"No, Jake. Take me back to my dads, I don't want to be in the way. Can't have you sick of me my first day back."

"No, no, Bella. It's not a problem. You can even have my room, I'll crash on the couch." I said at once. I wasn't ready to leave her, fuck I'd just met her. I was contemplating ways to convince her to move into the spare room. I bet Jacob could convince her...

She sighed, "Fine, but you don't have to give me your bed, Embry. I'll just crash with Jacob."

I squashed back an oddly possessive growl burning in my throat, which Jacob happened to noticed, 'Fuck no!' I mouthed once again, and he sighed again, heavily. I guess it could be worse, at least Jacob understood. Sort of.

"Nah, Bells. I've only got a full size bed, we'll never fit together. I can crash on the couch, and you can call it yours." He compromised, and while I understood, I still didn't fucking like it. The only bed she belonged in was mine. I had never even had a girl in my bed. I wasn't even a possessive or forward guy, it was just the wolf in me.

We drove back in silence. Bella fell asleep quickly, sprawling out on the back seat, her every breath easing my sudden panic. What was I suppose to do? I'd have to tell her. She's probably hate me. I don't think I could stand that. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't like I had a lot of experience with girls. I mean, I was eighteen, yeah, but I was shy. I was shy as a freaking werewolf! I was way worse before. _Now I have a soul mate? What do I do with that? Why the hell did I imprint on her? She's Jacob's Bella!_

With that thought, I growled out loud, unbidden and unintentionally. Hell, it caught Jacob off guard, and we both chanced a glance back to check that Bella was still asleep. Not that it really mattered, I mean, she knew what was up, the whole wolf thing, but I didn't want to scare her. I didn't want her to think I was some crazed mythological beast with anger issues. That was Paul. I had already made a grand first impression. I embarrassed her, then she watched me get owned by Jacob. I looked like a pussy, go figure. What's new? Sucks. Sucks. Sucks. Sucks. Suuuuuucks.

"Dude!" Jacob hissed, glaring at me from the drivers seat.

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm all over the place right now," I paused, looking over at him, "For what it's worth, Jacob, I'm really sorry."

Jacob shook his head, looking nothing short of down right defeated, "Don't be, Embry. I don't want you to regret her. Anything but that. I know you didn't mean it, or couldn't help it. What ever. But, for what it's worth, if it couldn't be me, I'm glad it was you. You're a good guy, Embry. Be good to her."

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I released it, "Thanks Jake," I muttered, knowing those words were hard to say. I looked back at my back seat soul-mate, "What do I do now?"

Pulling into the drive way and cutting the engine, Jacob turned to me, "Love her."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella was still out when we pulled into the drive way. Jacob carried her luggage in while I carried her. She was near weightless in my arms, and I was almost terrified of crushing her. Such a tiny girl, and I was such a big guy. I tried to ignore the absolutely crushed look on Jacobs face as he lead me into her room, and allowed me to tuck her in.

"Shoe's" He muttered, pointing at her feet. I pulled of her converses, tossing them to the floor with a little thunk. With that, we left her to sleep, though I could tell that both of us wanted to stay.

"What are we going to do, Jacob?" I asked once the door was closed and we were in the living room. "How do I tell her?"

Jacob laid back on the couch, "It's hard to keep things from Bella. She's very perceptive. And like you, she won't be able to resist the pull. She'll be drawn to you, and she won't know why. She wears her heart on her sleeve, you know? Better that you tell her sooner, rather then later, and save her the confusion. Bella over thinks things, if you give her to much time, she'll panic and run away again."

I didn't realize I was shaking at the thought till Jacob looked at me with so much compassion it kind of hurt, "Don't worry, Embry. It'll be okay. I won't let her run. You just have to tell her, and let it sink in. She might not love you tomorrow, but if you tell her, it will help. Hell, you don't even have to explain imprinting, I already did that."

"I just have to tell her I imprinted." I said, sighing. Hell, if that was it, I got it easy compared to the rest of the pack. I didn't want to be the one to explain cosmic, legendary, mythical soul-bonding. Hell no.

"Nope," He paused with a hard laugh, "But can I be there when you explain marking?"

I blushed hard and fast, and if I wasn't already so dark it would have been embarrassing all on it's own, "Shut up!" I growled," She might...she might not want me that way. She might only ever see me as...a brother." I muttered, and the word was bitter in my mouth. I would be what ever she wanted me to be. But no one wanted to be a brother to there mate. No one. The urge to fu...screw like bunnies was to strong, and if I wasn't feeling it yet, I would.

"Embry, and please never fucking bring this up again or ask me to repeat myself, but you are perfect for Bella."He groaned, "Your both kind of shy, and you both embarrass easily. Your both big fucking virgins." I grinned _and _blushed at this, "But, it's more then that. Bella has some serious abandonment issues. Now, I know that what with the imprinting you won't leave her, but she needs more then that. She needs love and devotion, and patience. Bella can be some what of an emotional tornado. Your a patient man, Embry. And I know you have some abandonment issues of your own. You'll never leave her, never hurt her, that's what she needs."

I sighed, sitting on the end of the couch, "I'm sorry it wasn't you, Jacob."

Jake shook his head, "Don't be. Obviously it wasn't meant to be. She isn't my soul mate, and as much as that hurts, loving her and not imprinting would have hurt more. If she would have let me in, and I would have imprinted on some one else....I couldn't do that to her."

Jacob closed his eyes, saying nothing more, and I crept back to my room, stealing one last glance at Bella before I turned in for the night. She was huddled in a ball, under the blankets, hair cascading over her face.

I laid in bed, restlessly. I was so confused. I wanted to imprint, I mean, why wouldn't I? Finding your soul mate, the one person perfect for you. However, Bella Swan was kind of a curve ball. A loaded gun.

I let my mind play over Jacobs memories of her, respectfully declining anything less then PG rated. Those weren't memories, so much as fantasies. I certainly did not want to be dwelling on Jake's fantasies of my imprint. Hell no.

I had met Bella once before, pre-wolf. I honestly couldn't remember much, being over shadows as always by Jacob and Embry. Hell, I never stood a chance when it came to girl, standing next to Jacob, a total charmer, and Quill a total ladies man. I was just Embry Call. Nothing special.

I let my eyes flutter to a close, drifting off to sleep slowly, or at least, caught up in that moment between sleep and awareness, where dreams mesh into life and your not sure what is real and what is not. I imagined Bella in my bed, and not Jacobs. I wondered if I would ever have that, Bella at my side, curled up in my arms. Thinking about Sam, Jarred and Paul, it hurt. They were so happy with there imprints. _Would I ever have that?_

The bed dipped slightly beside me with newly added weight. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming, but I could smell strawberries and my heart didn't ache so deeply. "Bella?" I whispered softly, without opening my eyes. If I was imagining things, I'd feel like a total idiot.

"Hi Embry." She replied softly. I forced myself to acknowledge that, either as reality or as a dream, Bella was in my bed. I looked over to find her laying beside me, arms tucked behind her head, as she stared up at my ceiling. A picture of ease compared to my awkward, and instantly state of embarrassment.

"Uh...I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not." I said honestly. "I mean, I know I was dreaming about you being in my bed...but...." I stopped abruptly. If this wasn't a dream, I just made a total ass out of myself.

"Nope. Not a dream." She replied softly, turning to look at me. I froze in panic, absolutely mortified by my ommission. "But, if it makes it any less awkward, I was dreaming about you too. That's why I'm here."

"You were?" I asked, raking my hand through my hair. "Wait...why are you here?"

She sighed, "You imprinted on me, didn't you?"

Well damn. Jacob wasn't kidding when he said she was perceptive. I thought I would have a little time before I was confronted with this, and I certainly didn't expect her to ask me.

"Yeah. At the air port." I paused, "What gave it away?"

She laughed light, rolling onto her side, pillowing her head in her arms, "Jacob."

I growled, and she laughed, making me feel only more stupid, "It's never been like that with Jacob and I."

"I know. I didn't mean it. I know Jacob loves you, and I know he's your best friend. I would never come between that." I assured her in a whisper.

"Thank you." She replied, "Anyway, Jacob gave it away when he punched you, when he let you carrying me in and put me to bed. And when he refused my offer to share a bed." She paused, "And then I wake up and all I can think about is you, and it kind of hurt. It didn't take me long to put it together, I mean, I know about imprinting. I have to say, if I didn't, I'd be really confused right now."

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I really couldn't help it."

She patted my arm and my heart lurched at the contact, pounding frantically in my chest. God I was a girl sometimes, "It's okay Embry. I know that imprinting is involuntary. It feels strange though? I mean all this time my soul mate was sitting right under my nose, and I managed to over look him again and again."

I scoffed, "Well, I'm easily overlooked, so don't feel bad."

She rolled onto her belly, propping her chin in her hands, "That's not what I meant, Embry. I just meant we wasted a lot of time not getting to know each other."

"Yeah." I breathed, "I just...I don't know where to go from here." I admitted.

She sighed again, cocking her head to the side, a cascade of mahogany curls falling down her arms and across my bed. _She smelled so good. _

"Well, I'd like to get to know you, for starters. I imagine you have a head start, what with Jacob's memories."

I laughed. "Well with Jacob, it's hard to discern whats memory and what's fantasy."

She blushed pink in the moon light, "Oh jeeze. Let's not talk about that, okay?"

"I agree," I said whole heartily, "So what now?"

"I don't know. Friends?" She offered, flopping back onto the bed, washing me in that strawberry scent.

"Friends," I agreed, with a sad smile, "Bella...if you never see me...if you never see me as _more_ then a friend, I'll be okay with that. I mean, I'm nothing special, I would understand. I'll be anything you want me to be. I'll even go away, if you'd like me too. "

Suddenly Bella jumped up, pulling herself upright on the bed, sitting on her knees, "Don't say that Embry. Don't ..._leave_ me." She pulled me up beside her, wrapping her arms around me. I wasn't entirely sure what to do, but I knew I needed to touch her. Hesitantly, I pulled her into my arms. It was an awkward hug, but it was just what I needed. What she needed. What felt right.

"Embry. I don't know much about you, but I know that you're a good guy." She said, pulling back. She took my hand in hers and smiled, "I can't tell you that I will fall in love with you over night, but as your imprint, I know better then to ignore what I'm feeling. I don't want you to leave, I know it will hurt us both. I know you'll be what ever I need you to be. And right now, I need you not to leave, okay?"

"Anything." I promised, feeling strangely vulnerable under her piercing stare.

"Right now I just need a friend. I don't know where the road will lead us, but I won't fight it. I promise." She looked at the door, and back at me with a small laugh, "With that said, would it be okay if I slept with you?"

I gulped, "You want to sleep with me?"

"In your bed, I mean." She blushed, "I don't think I can fall asleep knowing your ten feet away from me. It's why I woke up in the first place...I was drawn to you. I guess the imprint does that. Like I said, if I didn't know about imprinting, these feelings would freak me out a bit."

"Uh...you can stay. I mean, I can sleep on the floor if you'd be more comfortable." I offered, shoving off the thin blanket I used more out of habit then heat.

She laughed again and the sound made my heart race, "Of course not, Embry. I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. I'll just sleep on my quarter of the bed here, and you can have the rest."

"Quarter?" I questioned, smiling as she crawled beneath my covers.

Bella shrugged, "I think I'm to small to claim half. Even if your bed is way bigger then Jacobs." At the mention of Jacob's name, she frowned, burying her face into my pillow. "How is he? Is he mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Are you crazy? This isn't your fault. Hell, it's not even my fault." I rubbed my healed jaw absently, "He's understanding. Which is more then I could ask for. He still loves you, I can't expect any different. But, he'll respect me,us. The imprint."

Bella sighed beside me, "I always wondered why I couldn't love him the way he wanted. I was always holding out on him, there was a little part of my heart that could never be his. Because it was yours, I guess." She smiled, absentmindedly inching her way closer to me. Hearing her talk like this, that her heart belonged to me, was almost too much. Relief and awe washed over me like a tidal wave. How did I get so lucky? She couldn't be more understanding.

"You know the day I met you?" She asked.

"When Jacob was working on the bikes? Yeah." I frowned at the memory. Bella was a total mess, barely holding herself together.

"I don't know how I ever over looked you. I mean, I knew that Jacob would never be more then a friend, and one look at Quill told me that he was not my type. And then there was you, all shy, hiding in the back ground, stuttering over your name. If I hadn't been all messed up, I might have seen what was right in front of me."

I let her words sink into me, like a balm. It was what I needed to hear. Knowing that she wasn't freaking out, was ridiculously reassuring. And knowing that she didn't mind that I, of all people imprinted on her, well, that mattered too. She definently got the short end of the deal.

She curled up into a ball as I had seen her do in Jacobs bed, pulling half the blanket off of me and onto her. I raised a brow and she laughed, "Don't look at me that way, you don't need them. You want me to freeze?"

My eyes widened in alarm, and I realized that the house was probably cold. Septembers in La Push weren't exactly toasty. Jacob and I didn't really use the heater either. I mean, we were heaters. "Of course not! Do you want me to get you another blanket? You'd tell me if you were cold right? I don't know what I am doing, I'm going to suck at this imprint sh--stuff. "

"Embry, calm down!" She laughed at my panic, "No, this is fine. I won't ever lie to you, and I'm not cold. Plus, you've already warmed the sheets up. I could get use to this." She blushed at her statement, and I bit back my laugh. She didn't need to know that I could get use to it too.

"Don't worry so much about keeping me happy. I'm happy to be home." She reached out from beneath the blankets, pulling my hand into hers, "Though, I won't lie. It's a full time job keeping me safe." She said absently.

"So I have heard." I said softly, watching her eyes flutter close. I liked the way her hand felt in mine. I liked the way she looked in my bed. I liked a lot of things right now.

"I'm an danger magnet." She whispered sleepily.

I kissed her hand, intertwined with mine, before letting it fall back to the massive space between us. There was enough room to fit another Bella, and if that's what she wanted, I was perfectly fine with it. Hell, I was thrilled to have her here, in my bed, beside me, not yelling at me. Even as a friend. I was just happy to have her.

"Good night Embry." She muttered.

"Good night, Bella."

~*~*~*~*~

I woke that morning with a massive smile on my face. Bella had some how managed to wrap herself around me every way possible. She had her leg hitched over my waist, her foot tucked beneath my knee. Her arm was thrown over my stomach, her head resting against my chest, beneath my chin. I knew she was hot, perspiration dampening her hair, but there was no way in hell I was giving up the blanket. The first time I get a girl in my bed, I wasn't about to scare her off with my morning wood, which hurt like a bitch, by the way.

Yeah, I'm sure it had nothing to do with the way Bella's breast was pressed against my chest, or the way she had her hand tucked two inches into the waist band of my shorts. Jesus, she certainly was a friendly sleeper. I kept my hands to myself, tucked at my sides. I didn't want her to think I instigated anything, because it was going to be awkward enough when she woke up. Which needed to happen really fu--freaking soon.

"Bella," I whispered, against her hair, "Bella, honey, wake up."

"Mmhm," She groaned into my chest, and the sound went straight to my dick..ah..Cock. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Might as well get 'VIRGIN' tattoo'd to my fore head, she wasn't even touching me and I swear I could cum right now. If I did, I'd blame it on the imprint, and never live it down.

"Bella, your making things very awkward." I said, a little more urgently, as she rolled against me, her knee hitching dangerously high, sliding straight up against my very hard dick. I stifled back a groan, but she noticed, how could not? She was pressed against my erection, and I'm not ashamed to say, I'm a big guy. If I got nothing going for me, I had that.

"Fuck." She muttered, "This is awkward."

Again, she was staring at my chest, biting her lip, blushing like a mad woman. She hadn't realized just how awkward it really was, or if she had, she hadn't removed herself from my pants. She was inching herself towards dangerous territory. Horny, teen age werewolf territory. I was an eighteen year old sexually repressed, newly imprinted wolf with a mate in his bed, what can you expect?

Well, things were about to get more awkward, I was hard as hell, and she wasn't making this easy, and I was sure to have the bluest balls in exitance. "Yeah, you have your hand in my pants."

Her body froze at once and she ripped her hand from my shorts, dropping her leg from my body. I immediately missed the contact, but that was besides the point. She rolled , laying absolutely still beside me, her face hid beneath the crook of her elbow.

"I am so sorry, Embry." She muttered, "I didn't realize I was so...hansdy, in my sleep."

That's one way of putting it. Maybe next time we can sleep in, and Bella can get to third base. I laughed at the thought, "It's fine. It's probably my favorite way to wake up, in all honesty."

"Shut up!" She groaned, "This is embarrassing."

I bit back another laugh, and pried her arm off her face, "Hey,it's fine. Blame it on the imprint."

"I can do that?" She asked, all wide eyed and innocent.

"Absolutely." I said, ignoring my extremely painful, extremely obvious erection. Bella had stolen the covers, and well, sweat shorts don't really contain such things.

As if she could read my freaking mind, Bella's eyes darted south, a new blush creeping across her face, "Uh...is that....is that painful?" She asked in a whisper.

"Quite." I muttered, this time hiding my own face. It didn't matter what was said, or done, it seemed like one of us was blushing at all times. Having Bella point out my massive hard-on was absolutely mortifying. Even if it was her fault. And it was.

She scrunched up her nose, and frowned, "I'm sorry...I'm...it's just....I...."She sighed, "I'm not ready for.... that."

I sat up at once, "Oh, Bella, I don't...I wasn't expecting...god! I would never..."

Bella laughed, burying her face in her hands, "We can't even form sentences!"

I flopped back down on the bed beside her, "What a way to start things, huh?"

"Could be worse, I guess." She sighed, "I am going to go make breakfast, and wake Jake up. Maybe .....you should take a shower." She added slowly.

She crawled out of bed, blushing, or course, before crossing her arms over her very exposed breasts. That tank top wasn't leaving much to my imagination. Neither were her very tiny shorts. It was probably a good thing I didn't realize how naked she was when she came in last night.

"A very cold shower." I groaned, sneaking another glance at her as she made to leave the room. Half her ass was hanging out and I couldn't even enjoy it. "Don't wear that in front of Jacob...please." I added softly.

She looked at me for a moment, and for a second I wondered if she was mad at the request. I had no right to demand anything from her, she could date Jacob if that's what she wanted. I would always respect her wishes,but, I didn't want Jacob to see so much of her, because a good part of me, the wolf part, was screaming Mine! Mine! Mine!.

"Okay, Embry." She replied, so softly I almost didn't hear her, and I breathed a slow sigh of relief.

There was no point in trying to talk myself out of it. If I didn't, I'd pay for it later. I rubbed one out in the shower in record time. I was fucking hard, and horny, and I had never had a girl in my bed before, let wrapped around me,and fuck-hot. If she was going to make this a regular thing, I was pretty sure I'd owe my left hand dinner and a kiss good night by the end of the week.

Once cleaned, and serviced, I lingered in the hallway, watching as Bella danced around the kitchen, scrambling eggs. She had changed from her tiny sleep things into a pair of fitted jeans and a gray sweater. My weird possessive inner-wolf howled in delight. Gray was my color. _I_ was the gray wolf.

"Hey, can you wake up Jacob? Breakfast will be done in ten." Bella called without looking back. I had been absolutely silent, all stealth like, and yet she knew I was there.

"Can do." I replied, pushing open the doors to Jacobs room. He was passed out cold, sprawled out over his too-small bed.

"Jake," I said, nudging his shoulder. Nothing. "Jake!"

Again. Nothing.

I laughed, "Bella's naked in the kitchen cooking breakfast."

"What?" He said abruptly, looking up at me with bleary eyes, "Wait, Bella is what?"

"Bellas in the kitchen cooking breakfast," I repeated, with a laugh. Get up." I laughed, kicking him in the knee. He groaned, burying his face in his arm.

"Your awfully happy today," He mumbled, "You gonna tell her?"

I flopped down in the chair beside his bed, sighing heavily, "I don't have to. She told me."

Jacob peeked up from his pillow, dark brow arched, "How'd that go?"

"I woke up last night and she was just laying in my bed, hands tucked behind her head, and she just came out with it and asked me if I imprinted on her." I explained, still a little bewildered.

"How'd she take it?" He asked.

I didn't want to answer. Truth was, she took it like a fucking champ. I didn't want to tell Jacob that. I didn't want to tell him that the girl of his dreams was perfectly okay with finding out her soul mate was a werewolf. I didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily.

"She took it alright." Was all I said, "She made breakfast. And as you are her best friend, I am sure she would like to see you."

"Thanks Embry," He muttered, climbing out of bed.

"Thanks for what?"

"For being you." He said, looking up from where he sat. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

A/N


End file.
